


A Unique Education

by Nanners (nanjcsy)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Blood and Gore, Bullying, Child Abuse, Dark Comedy, Deadly Lessons, Hidden Talents, Human Experimentation, Illegal Activities, Kidnapping, Lima Syndrome, Master/Pet, Mental Instability, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Predator/Prey, Programming, Serial Killers, Sexual Violence, Shadow Groups, Stockholm Syndrome, Teenagers, Torture, Unique Teachers, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-07-29 20:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/Nanners
Summary: Mean-Taylor SwiftSecrets-Mary Lambert





	1. Seagull Girl

Jean dug her toes deep into the sand, staring up at the shrieking, swooping seagulls. Such a perfect morning to be spent in solitude with the sharp eyed, bad tempered fowl. Laughing at the wonderful birds, those feathery thieves, she chased them, falling into the crashing surf. After a few tries, the little girl regained her balance and toddled back onto the hot sand. Sighing with pleasure, she flopped onto her back and watched the seagulls take control of the beach sky. When the largest one swooped low and snatched a fish right out of the ocean, Jean found herself open mouthed with amazement.

It was worth every swat from Nanny for wandering to the beach alone. The birds were Jean's only friends.

Some of the kids were indifferent to Jean, some offhandedly kind but most saw her as a perfect target. Jean wasn't playful, she didn't get angry and she avoided social situations every chance she could. It wasn't that Jean couldn't perform the same kinds of tasks as the other children her age, she was growing as fast as the other kids did. But she was missing something that made the eyes always on her. That bothered Jean almost worse, knowing that adults watched and didn't care about the bullies. 

The very next day Jean was back down on the beach, this time with a stolen box of crackers to feed the seagulls. Jean was thrilled with the results. Seeing all the birds surrounding her, watching how they made different sounds, how they acted, it was fascinating. No punishment mattered, no amount of teasing from her peers mattered. None of the other children wanted to play alone on the beach or with dirty beach birds, why did she? When the adults asked her this, Jean had hugged herself and shrugged. "No bullies. Birds are easier."

Doctor B had smiled and said that Jean was allowed her birds and beach time. That didn't stop the other kids from trying to ruin her time by scaring off the birds, taunting her and kicking sand in her face. Two very sweet faced twins with chubby cheeks came around. The girl with emerald eyes and ruby hair, her brother had hair the color of brilliant sun and his eyes were sapphires. They were only slightly younger than Jean and charming. They pretended to befriend Jean and her cause only to poison several of the seagulls with tainted food. The boy and girl with sweet voices told everyone about the dying sounds of the birds. All the kids laughed.

Jean could feel adult eyes pry into her. They were waiting, waiting for something special. Jean wished they would stop waiting, stop watching her. She wasn't the only one they were waiting for, why couldn't they look at them? Why couldn't they make the others leave her alone for awhile? She kept changing times to visit the birds, hiding, sneaking around, bribing the staff. Doctor B made it clear that their ages meant nothing when it came to adventure and exploration. The children must be given as much freedom as possible on their personal quests. So the staff watched the girl waste time with birds and hoped her classmates didn't manage to drown her.

The bullies buried Jean up to her neck in the sand then arranged a volleyball game over her. Jean was sure they would all get bored and leave her alone once nothing special happened. This was the case or so it seemed for awhile. She began to learn more about the gulls, Jean noticed the inquisitive birds would follow her. If they tried to peck or threateningly sweep or flutter towards her, Jean let out a fearsome mimicking shriek and charged at them. Then she would march home, refusing to give them anymore food until the next day when manners improved.

Soon enough, Jean seemed to have them following her basic commands. They had names and learned to respond to Jean's calls. The other kids started to complain that whenever Jean was around, so were the gulls. Jean smiled at this, it had become a splendid way to keep others away from her when she was outdoors. The staff was in agreement but the doctor said to let it continue for a little longer. Just in case. Jean didn't care why, but she was happy and thanked the doctor. The pale, pudgy man gave the girl a brief pat with a round sweaty hand.

Jean only made a little bit of pee in her underwear, remembering those hands covered in latex during the last surgery. Not allowing herself to flinch, Jean smiled at the doctor. Jean concentrated on how his gray eyebrows looked like thick caterpillars, how his skin could be the belly of a dead fish. Doctor B wasn't bad or scary unless it was time to do hospital stuff and well, then it was monster time. But the seagulls made Jean forget about those things and it made her forget about the bullies for a little while. And that was a very bad mistake because the bullies had not forgotten Jean.

It was right after a few of the older kids had tried to escape. It had nothing to do with anyone but those worst of the worst. The twins came up with dire predictions and some of the older kids made bets, talked, whispered but Jean didn't care about any of it. When alarms went off, when lock downs happened and other kids got excited as staff ran out with flashlights, Jean felt irritated. She thought of a thousand other things to do but sit in a gray hallway during the last hour she has of daylight. Jean read her notes about gulls in her journal until one of the other kids stole it.

After dark the three escaped older kids were found. The winners of the bet went wild and the losers whined. The staff called off the lock down but allowed the kids only as far as the small auditorium. They all had to hear a very long lecture on why they cannot leave their walls. How they were made special, made different and they weren't ready to leave yet. They were not developed enough and that outside their safe walls were many who would hurt them, exploit them or destroy them. Once they were grown and powerful, the world could be theirs to be in.

Jean wasn't sure what exploited meant but the doctor's tone made her sure it was very bad. The kids that tried to leave were screaming in the bad white rooms. One of them had a girlfriend who kept crying and spitting at the staff. The girl was wild with fear over her boyfriend and had no thoughts of her own safety. Otherwise she never would have dared to spit directly into the face of their school matron, Mrs. Nanny might have been a little understanding but not Mrs.

That woman was the exact opposite of Nanny. She wasn't one to show mercy, to show anything close to care. Nanny was grey eyes, her brown hair all gentle swirls and even her swats were somehow sympathetic even as they hurt. A musical lilt of undefinable accent, her voice was stern guidance but comfort wrapped in thin steel threads. Anything resembling true affection or care came from Nanny. Mrs. had eyes that snapped in brown disdain, her thin skeleton seemed offended by its skin. This scared the children and that was the only thing that ever made those eyes seem happy or satisfied.

Mrs. did everything that kept the house orderly, made sure the few rules given were obeyed to their very letter. She saw everything and noted it all. The biggest prying eyes and the most hated staff member. That's why every kid went silent and then cheered when the girl spit in Mrs's sour puss. Even normally silent Jean had savagely cheered. All the wrinkles in Mrs.'s face seemed to gather to test the bits of spittle before the lipstick stained leather strips twitched. 

The cheering turned to booing, sobbing and cursing as Mrs. proceeded to use her terrible black rod that hangs on her belt along with all those jangling keys. The girlfriend was struck until her cursing turned to screaming. This was upsetting to all of the children and the doctor ordered everyone to have nasty pink liquid in a cup. It made them all very sleepy and Nanny made them go to bed early. That didn't stop the twins from raging and destroying their room. It didn't keep some of the kids from weeping to sleep or screaming with night terrors, like Jean did.

The next day the children acted normal if sullen but went about their normal routines. When the runaways rejoined their peers, they were paler, shivering and meaner. Jean only thought of seagulls and the beach.

One morning Jean woke up with a sense of foreboding. Tossing her blankets off, she sat up fast into silence. Her eyes went to the window above her bed that was always left a little open. No sound of squawking gulls to greet her. Henry and Able should be there, the two largest and most aggressive seagulls that were aggressive about their meals and mistress. Jean struggled with her slippers, unlocked her door and ran. She nearly killed herself trying to get down the staircase and then she skidded past the doctor in the hallway. Ignoring him, Jean ran past the half asleep others, shoving past Nanny.

Bursting outside, Jean saw only a few gulls in the distance, frantically swooping in distress. Feet pounding, not aware of anyone or anything else, Jean ran for the beach. She fell once and saw stars, hot blood dribbled down her face as she struggled to her feet. Kicking off the slippers, Jean ran to the beach and screamed, dropping to her knees. So many dead gulls stuck on arrows, some smashed, others exploded, some with no wings still feebly struggling about. A few with no heads and the three mean eyed bullies dancing with laughter over their gory fun.

Jean didn't care that she was followed or that the prying eyes were watching, judging, waiting. At first. Then a twinkling sound, so merry and carefree. The twins laughed, others snickered, a few got upset but that hardly mattered. Jean stopped screaming and felt something new. Anger. True, blazing fury and she glared at the three boys hard. Jean thought, felt an intent, a focus. Raising one arm, Jean pointed a finger at the laughing cruel children and shrieked harshly. Staff had only been partially paying attention until the screaming started.

The seagulls that were circling over their murdered brethren dove at the three bullies with deadly intent. After the seagulls were finally fought off by the adults, they saw the twitching meat left of a throat. Jean felt slightly bad because the girlfriend was crying all over again. She was draped over her boyfriend, who was dying in spite of Nanny's best efforts. Another bully was screaming, holding his face, blood just pouring. The third just writhed in the sand, holding his left bloody stump.

Two of the kids watching threw up and the twins gave a polite golf clap. Jean watched the birds fly off as the staff grabbed her with hard hands. She tried to keep their image in her head as she was carried to a white room.

Sizzles, needles, latex and antiseptic stink, drip, drip, tubes. That awful bright white light to sting her eyes. Ice cold and invasive it cut like blades whirring. Except the blades were voices or maybe they were scalpels. Jean can't tell and she only knows that it burns, it itches, it crawls and it hurts until jagged pieces smash into crystalline dust to scatter into universe where nothing hurts. Peace and voices become songs. It's easier and that's when the white room is no longer the first and last things Jean sees every day.

Jean returns to the others with the new awareness of her talents. At least the beginnings of it and has secured a new rule for herself. She is no longer allowed to conduct experiments upon others without permission. Jean doesn't care, she wants to return to her seagulls. She wants to forget and assumes the others must as well. Jean has often been told she doesn't understand social cues or norms very well and she should improve this. Nodding, Jean would happily ignore this advice. This will come back to haunt her.

The girlfriend had said nothing to Jean, didn't even look at her and no one told her, warned her that this was a bad thing. The bully that had lost three of his fingers and half an ear to the gulls had growled at Jean when they were in line for lunch. "Those birds pecked out our mate's throat. We were only killing birds, you killed a real HUMAN. Do you get that, Seagull Girl? We want revenge." Revenge was a concept like exploited. Jean didn't understand it but knew it wasn't good. The boy with stitches fresh on his face, a new glass eye still causing tears to streak down, shoved closer on her other side.

Crowding Jean until she could barely breath, he grinned down at her with clear menace. His voice was quiet thunder and his breath smelled like the beef stew. "I lost my eye! You took fingers, an eye and a life. What do you deserve for that? We were just being assholes but we weren't hurting you! Didn't fucking touch you and you had those birds try to kill us. They would have pecked us to death if staff didn't show up!" Jean was startled to hear the voice of the dead bully's girlfriend. It was lyrical, sweet but somehow it was black and rotted underneath. "Seagull Girl, let me give you some advice. If you are smart, you'll run away or you'll kill yourself."

Jean didn't run away nor attempt suicide. Suicide was also a concept like revenge and exploited. And even then, how would a small child like Jean understand such things? Even a special child of the Walls. After seeing so many failed attempts at running away with terrible consequences, no thank you. It was better to face the torment. At first. The tripping, the beating, accidental shoving, dunking and the stones thrown was tolerated. When the dead boy's girlfriend gave Jean cupcakes that made her vomit and shit blood for three days, Jean accepted it as her due.

As was the same girl having the boys hold her down while the girl took slow delight in shaving Jean down to the tender scalp with a stolen razor. The girl jumped Jean another time and plucked out every one of her eye lashes. Acceptable. The boys dumped drinks and food on her. Jean took it as calmly as possible. Then the three tried their best to kill the seagulls. To hunt out their nests and smash every egg or baby. It was the fourth dead seagull by the girlfriend's bow and arrow. Presented at the same time as the boys tenth squashed nest. That did it. 

Jean tried to tamper down the anger, the injustice and it blew upwards, outwards like those shattered pieces of glass. From that moment of furious explosion, everything happened in a strange haze for Jean. She heard every single bird and called them all. Gulls, owls, woodpeckers, the tiniest wrens to ducks, geese. Turkey burst manically from bushes and all them them seemed maddened, feeding upon Jean's rage. The shocked faces were wonderful but the sound of her victims screaming was a balm. It was also ambrosia as they ran from the birds that clouded around them, ignoring any others nearby.

Only the hulking giant seemed to be getting any distance, flapping his giant green coat that was thick enough to repel the claws and beaks. The girlfriend of a dead bully and the boy with missing fingers weren't covered as well nor were they as fast. Jean refused to call the birds off when the staff couldn't save the two victims. The doctor had her taken away to the bad white rooms. She doesn't know how long she was in the nightmare this time, pain, nothingness, lights, words, liquid, cold, hot itchy, dripping sounds. It was eternity but it wasn't clear to Jean how long it was. The white room was over and Jean almost forgot that this wasn't forever after all.

But it was a whole new nightmare. Because Doctor B, Nanny and Mrs. were gone. Different faces and they all acted like they wanted to save the kids. It wasn't until Jean was crowded with the other kids that she heard the news. Someone raised suspicions of child abuse and others have invaded their home. The adults are under arrest, whatever that was and the kids, well, they were leaving the walls. Some of them were crying, others were excited and Jean stared upwards, hoping for a last glimpse of a seagull. The children crowed closer and had to be forcibly shoved apart into two vans.

Jean found herself pressed next to the twins and the hulking boy with the glass eye and fresh scars. The twins were no longer giggling and the boy didn't seem to care much for vengeance at the moment. He didn't want to speak either and that was fine by Jean. All of the kids were taken on a very long ride. By the time all the children were brought into the bright lights of the hospital, saw so many blank faces, heard, felt so much, all of them had exploded into their talents. It surged through their bodies silently contorting them and then a sudden urge to hide this struck Jean, struck others by their expressions.

The voice was strong, it was obeyed. Jean stayed under the hospital bed unless the medical staff forced her out. She only left the room if at least one of the other kids were there. They had to question them in pairs. That was why Jean huddled into the shivering glass eye bully. The boy held onto her like she was an old toy he was on the verge of discarding and Jean held him like she was drowning. They never spoke to each other unless it was needed. They didn't speak to anyone unless forced to.

Just like every other child she swore that she remembered nothing bad ever happening. She did not know the names of Nanny, Mrs. or Doctor B. No, none of the children had parents, they were always there. They were to stay in the walls. Because they were special. Jean couldn't explain her tests or surgeries even if she wanted to. There was a court case and each child was asked questions. None of them were in the same room as the staff they knew all of their lives. Some children were crying, others seemed angry. Jean really didn't feel much at all. Except sad that she lost her seagulls.

The children have learned one awful truth. Beyond the walls was a terrible place after all. This was crowds, questions, endless tests of a different but no less terrifying force. The children were all waiting on a long bench as the court continued their boring work. They understood that whatever the staff did, it was wrong and they were going to be punished for it. The kids were going to be sent to proper homes. None of them understood what that was. They were informed they would be separated and sent to a rehabilitation center first.

Luckily, the older kids used their skills to help them all get out of the building. Only two security guards had to be badly injured. Glass Eye grabbed Jean as if she were a football and ran into the shadows. Only the fastest joined them. They all had to separate to survive. Jean was glad that she was going with the strongest even if he might only be saving her for vengeance's sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mean-Taylor Swift  
Secrets-Mary Lambert


	2. That New School Smell

The two men walked in unison silently surveying what will become their new home. Their eyes were hidden to all behind their specialized round mirror glasses but those pale orbs saw everything. Anyone surveyed by the twins would feel unnerved even if they had no idea why. They moved in rhythm but on opposite sides of the house, observing every single mote of dust in the air for hidden traps, for shoddy cleaning mistakes. For anything at all. The newly waxed, freshly set wooden floors sucked up the sun from high windows in hallways. The lobby alone was nearly museum level quality.

Both men came back to meet each other after surveying the multitude of rooms within the house before entering their boss's office. They had designed it personally for him as well as several of the other rooms and were anxious to see what he thought of it. Standing in the empty room, huge picture windows with old fashioned latches and thick golden curtains. Plush imported golden rugs upon the polished wooden floor, a desk that was heavy, large and embellished oak. Obtaining this desk had been difficult but important since it had belonged to their boss's great-great grandfather. 

Sucking in their breath fast at the same time, both men riveted their eyes to the top of the desk. A carefully stitched desk blotter made of human skin rested easily upon the desk. They had made it for last Boss Appreciation Day. Next to that was a special antique copper tankard that held all sorts of pens and pencils. A few of them were thin gold pens and silver mechanical pencils. Near that was an old fashioned quill and ink pot set along with a carelessly slanted scroll. Smiling very slowly, both men exhaled, their shoulders slumping slightly.

"We did well, Bob. He likes it. Already set out his favorite things." The brothers looked at each other in triumph. "Yes, we did, Harold. I only wish he were here to tell us in person. At least he left us instructions and took the time to use the calligraphy set we gave him for his birthday. A text would have felt so impersonal." Shutting the golden curtains against the inviting sunlight, the men turned on only the desk light before unrolling the scroll. The meager light seemed to investigate the figures, seeking to find substance in shadows.

Both were wearing old fashioned gangster style suits and broad hats as if they were fresh from the cast of Guys and Dolls. Except their outfits were made of real shark skin gently dyed cerulean blue for Bob and a brilliant amethyst for Harold. And the guns they carried were real too. Expensive and extravagant didn't even come close to describing the brothers when describing their fashion and lifestyle. They took after their boss in some ways and differed in many other ways that made their leader indulgently shake his head and look away.

The desk light slid off the appalling clothing and attempted to twinkle off large rather dangerous looking black onyx rings over shiny thin gloves. Finally the light seemed to find some relief as it sought out the bit of skin on the men as they read the scroll. Pale, no wrinkles, perfectly formed lips that were unnaturally red compared to the bloodless flesh leading to the metallic shields over their eyes. The faces looked sculpted out of marble, they were clearly made of flesh, bone and muscle. If the albino community needed poster boys, it was clear these two men would be the picture.

Their hair was feathery white and seemed to float perfectly down to their shoulders, their eyebrows were thin white angelic arches. Hair and eyebrows matched their skin, melting all together. As the men read the scroll, they briefly removed their glasses in the same flowing fast movement. Crimson eyes blinked painfully as silken hankies appeared to wipe at the slightly damp eyes. "It's an attendance list, Bob. The first one and it's so obvious how much it meant to him to write this out. Personally. I can feel how eager he is, how ready and he has everything ready." 

Harold sounded choked up and Bob sounded on the verge of tears. "We helped him achieve what he truly deserves. What we deserve through his blessed guidance! Our work is everywhere here, our hard earned sweat and tears right along with him! The attendance list! Time to finally bring the children home. To the real one they deserve." The house had been pristine, not a single bit of dust in the newly furnished rooms and the twins had been sure it was empty. The guns were drawn fast and without sound, in tandem to point at the silhouette in the doorway.

"Excuse me, gentlemen. Before you shoot me, I am the sole chef and housekeeper until the school gets on its feet. Keep that in mind. How would Sir feel about my accidental shooting after the excruciating detail he has taken to hire all the employees for this school? Think of the circumstances and qualifications for any staff for this unique place? Down to the lowliest servant, selection must be carefully supervised. It might take some time and effort to replace even someone as unimportant as myself."

The monotone voice was as polite as any receptionist with the bright emotionless but relentless crispness of a customer service representative. Lowering and holstering their guns, the the brothers silently bristled at the woman that seemed utterly unfazed. Deemed The Tank by all who have ever worked with or around her, Eunice has always given two expressions. She is the ultimate charming smile of the human resources department or the ultimate expression of disapproval, the virginal nun, the sternly betrayed parent. The only other expression is a perfect blankness that can unnerve even the boss on occasion.

Regaining composure quickly, the men moved forward as if suave predators on single ladies night except their body language was too aggressive for sexual energy. Eunice took a step forward as if to meet the challenge presented and allowed the men to flank her. Their perfect white, sharp teeth seemed more a threat and less a greeting smile but the woman offered a smile so blandly cooperate that it made them nearly recoil. Bob spoke in a lower, tighter voice but soft, deceptively pleasant. "Are you insinuating something? We would never dare lay a single finger upon our boss's most dearest employee. Excluding ourselves, of course."

Drawing herself to her full height, Eunice was a solidly built woman with a seamless face, grey eyes that towered over anyone under six feet tall. That meant the brothers stood over her by a foot and half yet they know if Eunice really tried, she can make them feel three feet tall. The only redeeming quality to the woman was her hair. It was a deep chestnut brown with spun gold streaked through naturally. Eunice kept it tightly scraped back in an old fashioned bun or a thick tight rope braid to swing heavily on her back. 

There was nothing about Eunice that kept the eye on her unless it was wanted there. Harold took in Eunice's new work outfit that looked freshly tailored and as unremarkable as the rest of her. The dress was fitted from neck to wrists, to knees. A thick texture of prickly wool covered Eunice in black and white forbidding triangle shapes with what looked almost like black onyx spikes upon the shoulders and collar. Black leather pointed shoes with chunky low heels below fishnet tights completed the look.

The face was as solid and wore foundation as thick as a shield, her face a translucent pearl, her lips were the color of dead leaves, thick eyebrows and eye lashes that repelled rather than beckoned. Eunice had strong hands with nails clean and brutally clipped to the quick. "I am not as patient and quick to amusement as our leader is with your certain...hobbies. Due to your incessant need to find fault with staff, I have found it difficult to continue providing for our and his needs. I was not hired to act as a valet, personal cook and maid, gentlemen. I am talented, I am intelligent and I am wasting precious time resources and finances trying to continually replace house servants for our living quarters."

In a smooth move, the velvet clad brothers held their hats to their chests and swept low into apologetic yet mocking bows. Harold's voice was full of sarcastic empathy. "Dearest Lady! Don't sell yourself short! I am sure you will be an excellent replacement for any servant! I could see you keeping even the janitorial services at the school running smoothly if needed! We are sorry that our need for good servants and even better quality skin leather is giving you any difficulty. Perhaps you need to hire better staff that can meet up to your own personal standards. After all, you are still alive and wearing all your flesh." Eunice arched her eyebrow and folded her hands in front of her starched dress.

"As much as I enjoy our chats, we must all continue our work. I am only here to tell of you of a few changes made before you are off to collect the children. Our brand new teachers have been given a rather interesting test to their permanent hiring contract. Admittance into the hallowed halls of our school comes at a price for our elite teachers. They must bring one of the students with them. You will pick up the ones deemed too challenging for the new employees. Happy hunting, gentlemen." Unable to allow Eunice the last word, unable to express why they were always so bothered by the woman, Bob shot back, "Thank you, Eunice. Since you are the acting house staff, please make sure that our special rooms are free of dust."

Ignoring the frigid bland smile that gave no satisfactory reaction, the men walked out into the fading afternoon. The house was on the top of a gently sloping hill with a carefully created dirt path that wound around various buildings. The main house was built of metal and wood giving it a deceptive look of an old fashioned farm house. Brilliant white paint has coated the house with ornate gingerbread adornments detailed in yellow and orange with windowsills and doors blushing in coral. The medical clinic was a red and white brick square halfway down the hill along the pathway. 

The next structure was a long rectangle that contained a steel large cafeteria with school style kitchen, deep freezer and a pantry leading into a storage room. A long thin outdoor railing and tent cover provided a hallway connecting the mess hall to a school house. It was clear this was only provided for bad weather use. The grand double doors on the front of both the cafeteria and school house were painted a bright white with welcoming yellow smiley faces jauntily painted all over the doors. The school looked like an old fashioned barn that had two main levels to it's small quaint structure. 

Winding gently past the school the dirt path continued to bring the follower to a rather large house, not quite as large as the one at the top of the hill. This was the dorm house for the students and it was painted ocean blue with grey neat lines upon the windowsills and wooden front porch. After the dorm house the path continues winding past several cottages for the staff to reside in. Small beach style cabins painted in hues of white, grey and heather blue, a barn, a tool shed and a rather large garage/workshop seemed to complete the pathway. 

A few other pathways broke off from the main one towards a flower garden, another towards a small vegetable garden, a path for dirt bikes to tear down, another to reach the forest and other areas still being envisioned and built. The shooting range and archery area, gymnasium and drama area were almost completed. Taking deep breaths and restoring their excellent moods, the brothers stared at the school and tried to imagine their boss's pleasure. They imagined the school full of students ready to challenge their teachers and learn.

"Eunice has texted us the list of students that the teachers will retrieve. How rude. She was right in front of us. The woman could have just told us. Or written us a note on her perfumed rose colored stationary with her blue ink pen with her perfect penmanship. She disregards us, dishonors and mocks us with this text." Bob's voice was formal, stiff and offended as he stared down at his phone but Harold cleared his throat. "What more can we expect from The Tank? Don't let her ruin our fun, Bob. She did wish us happy hunting and so let's have an enjoyable hunt while Eunice chokes on the dust of mundane house duties!"

The brothers cast off their upsets and basked in their pride of a job well done giving a last look at the school grounds. They checked the formidable gate and late afternoon sun glinted off the newly added barbed wire atop the stone gates that went on for a few miles surrounding the main school land. They drove past the glorious scenery of the ocean on the main road, it took less than five minutes to make it through the tiny sleepy boating town. Parking at the small pier area, they waited for the one big ferry that had room for a few cars to take them back to the mainland.

The large ferry only traveled once in the early dawn and again in the late afternoon. A smaller ferry was available to carry islanders on foot on and off the island four times a day. There was no other way to leave the island except by boat. Luckily, after so much time, dedication and merciless focus, this small formerly poor and dying island was owned by their boss. He will provide for the town, breathe new reason for the businesses and tiny restaurant to survive. After all, supplies are needed, entertainments, a modest farm, the little butcher shop and fishery were opening up.

They will provide the school with everything they need including the cover of a normal island town. They love the man who's given jobs back, who's given these closed off islanders a reason not to have to leave their beloved home. These are folks that keep to themselves and wish to be left alone. They will turn a blind eye to what they need to and the school shall do the same. A silent blanket of protection covers the town and they understand just enough to never dare ask questions. That blanket of protection hovers just above smothering and that gives the town a silent threat that reminds them of the need for obedience.

The few folks on the ferry along with the black Cadillac containing the brothers pretended not to the see them the entire trip. None of them reacted or moved when the ferry docked until that car rolled away. Only then did they all breathe a sigh of relief and go on their own ways. Not even the few children with their parents dared to speak of the brothers. They would wait until they saw their classmates or siblings later and then they would only speak of them in whispers. Every kid in the sleepy coastal town knew that a special school for special kids was built and was to be avoided at all costs.

Just the sight of Harold, Bob and The Tank has been enough to confirm to every child that monster comic book villains do exist. And are they the teachers? If so, what kind of students are they teaching? All these questions are only asked by both children and adults. Only to each other and only in whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Big Money & Roll The Bones by Rush


	3. Sketchy Drivers

Blue fiddled with the music selection and waited impatiently. Singing softly to some old radio station, trying to ignore his empty growling stomach. He stole this stupid taxi four hours ago and has barely managed to score anything worth the trouble. The stink of weed and menthol cigarette smoke hung about the cheap leather seats in a miasma that made Blue's mouth fill with thick sour saliva.

Pulling his hat lower, Blue watched a police officer stroll by. Blue might pass for a legal adult at a glance but might not pass under a thorough inspection in a bright afternoon setting. It was bold to commit any crimes in such a public way if it were anywhere other than this busy forgetful city. At least if one was a fifteen year old that stole cars and robbed the passengers. But this was a high class hotel.

Blue usually didn't come to such locations, too much risk of getting caught but he needed a large quick payoff. He felt like shit but it wasn't like he could have a sick day. Not when he was homeless and hungry, out of cigarettes, out of pot. Here came an elderly woman in a huge fur coat, old but quality bags bursting with items. Bingo. He nearly had to wipe the drool off his mouth as he nearly tripped his way out of the vehicle.

The clearly rich elderly socialite looked like her face fought with a plastic surgeon and won. Thick makeup made it difficult to see the startling few wrinkles that slashed like deep cuts through eerily smooth clay colored flesh. Raising a wire thin painted eyebrow, the woman snapped her fingers and made an impatient sound at him. Bright sunlight glinted off the many rings, three of them with large stones. Possibly real? Her rose silk turban seemed sprinkled in seed pearls and the earrings were clearly diamonds.

This made Blue hurry forth towards her with a very polite, respectful nod. Asian features, hazel eyes, cheeks and chin rounded just enough to give a false innocence to his face. His slender frame was quick, graceful yet humble in movement. Blue learned years ago to use his own natural looks to his favor. Even while in his newer phase of strange fashion. If his dyed blue hair wasn't hidden under the cap, if he hadn't removed all his jewelry from his lips, nose, tongue, cheek and ears, the woman might be running the other way.

Blue was wearing freshly laundered clothing stolen from a good mall outlet along with some rather expensive shoes. Keeping his demeanor professional, he approached the elderly matron in a non threatening manner. The explosive sneezing fit that overcame him certainly helped to make Blue look harmless. Clucking dismissively, the old biddy started to back up a little as if he were contagious and Blue spoke past a mouth full of snot and saliva mix. "Please, forgive my allergies. The pollen count is high today." His hand reached for the largest bag with eager hope.

Blue kept his smile even as the woman drew herself up higher and held her bag tightly. She stayed firmly in place and somehow was holding onto every bag, no matter which one he reached for. For a second, feeling absurd, he reached with both hands for different bags only for her hands to somehow do the same. Blue finally stepped back slightly but the elderly woman didn't leave. Just stood there and sighed, tapping her foot. He stepped forward again, this time for her arm, which the woman seemed fine with. Blue couldn't reach past the woman and the bags to open the car door for her. He also was fighting another sneeze.

A louder sigh came from her bringing the mild scent of peppermint candies as Blue tried to think past his own labored breathing and fogginess. A tsunami of sighing, full of irritation as the pink turban nearly wiped Blue's runny nose for him. Sharp if watery brown eyes glared up at him and the voice was barbed wire draped in velvet. "Young man, I believe we have a misunderstanding. You see, I hired a driver and car. Whereas you apparently called a service that hires elderly women to play Patty Cake while holding luggage and allow their arms to be held until they both turn to dust." 

"I apologize! Please, let me help you with your bags and yourself, of course! Here we go! Watch your step!" The woman gave a rather undignified squawk as Blue nearly threw her into his backseat. Damn, it was this overeager behavior that cost him his last few rides. It's this damned bout of allergies he's having, he can't think long enough to be as good a read as usual. Normally, Blue wasn't this bad at getting money or goods for his meager living costs. However, he is cursed with seasonal allergies and it simply couldn't be helped. Just as Blue went to guide her into the car, he had been hit with another sneeze.

He tried not to sneeze full into her face, instead knocking her hard into the backseat. A gently wrinkled hand that was surprisingly strong swatted at his face as the woman fell into the seat. "Young man! Have a care! I am not one of your hotel hussies you can toss on a red light corner, young Sir! Now, keep your eyes upon the road. Not my fur coat, not my jewelry and certainly not on my bags! I know what you are thinking of doing, don't think I don't! You want to rob me, I see it in your eyes, that is the hunger of someone who is desperate, who is willing to resort to thievery but-goodness! Bless you! What a sneeze!"

Blue thanked her and blew his nose on his last napkin from some fast food place the driver must have stopped at earlier that morning. He smiled and checked the cell phone. "You are going to the ferry station? Going on an island adventure?" His voice couldn't hide the condescension nor the wistful tone. Damn, cold or allergies, it was messing him up royally. Those sharp ancient eyes focused on him and it made him twist in his seat for some reason.

"See, its asking personal things like that, it makes me suspicious of you, young man. Oh! Bless you, seven times! PULL OVER BEFORE WE DIE! THAT TREE WASN'T RUNNING AT YOU, YOU KNOW! PULL OVER, WHIPPERSNAPPER!" Blue swore as the mucus flew everywhere as he fought his body and the steering wheel, narrowly missing the tree, a fence and a nearby empty storefront. The tires hit the curb and they finally bumped to a stop as he stood on the brakes while sneezing.

Clucking sternly, the old lady rummaged behind him then leaned forward towards the now gasping and shuddering boy leaning on his seat. "Let me see if I have any tissues, ah, here we go! Silly, sneezing so hard you nearly popped your own skull out on that steering wheel. You should be in a proper school not hustling taxi rides and stealing from old ladies. Here, don't look startled and blow your nose with this...tell me, young man...does this handkerchief smell like chloroform to you?"

The next time that Blue opened his eyes, he was in the backseat and the old woman was driving. His hands were cuffed or tied behind his back, the huge fur jacket was wrapped around him twice. Peeking just over the thick fur, Blue tried for a scream but only managed a muffled sneeze. Giving only the most cursory glance into the rear-view mirror, the elderly woman trilled out gaily, " Bless you, dear! Don't you worry, we will fix your allergies before you sneeze what little brains out that you have left. Once we stop to collect a dear friend with his own new baggage, we can get you some allergy medication."

Blue struggled until he was able to sit up and peer out the window. They weren't in the same city anymore, they were in a smaller one or maybe a town. It was night and Blue didn't recognize anything. It took four sneezes and two streets before Blue was able to speak. "Old lady, are you fucking kidnapping me? Are you like, an elderly serial killer or...or...a granny that likes to rape and murder grandsons or shit? No, wait, is this over one of my debts? Someone sent his mom or grandma to shake me down?" He felt a flash of mindless hope. "Is there a nursing home missing you maybe? Listen, you can talk to me, I just want to help you."

"Don't flatter yourself, sonny. Shut up with your strange pornographic fantasies, if you please. Save your wet dreams for those pristine spaceship bed sheets. I am your new teacher and I kindly picked you up for your new school. Much nicer than a bus, don't you think? You will not continue your rudeness regarding my age or my intelligence. Refer to me as Madame Durante, if you please." Blue blinked, it was all way too much to take in and he replied numbly with another dumb question.

"What..what if I don't please?" A throaty chuckle and a chipper reply. "Well, it will please everyone else around us when an old woman kicks your ass until it's as blue as your ill concealed hair." Blue had no response to that so it was perfect timing when he started on another sneezing fit. By the time he got himself under control they were idling near some filthy alleyway full of trash and rats. Music thrummed too heavy and equally nauseous lighting pulsed from dim windows across the street at a dive bar.

"I apologize for our waiting location, it really is awful of him to ask me to wait here. There is nothing here but a cautionary tale for you, young man. Ah, here we go. Good, I hate waiting but I love the runners." Blue's mouth dropped as a teenage girl crashed out of an actual window, rolled and stood up already running. Dressed like a prostitute, body of a model, moving like a stunt actor turned high school track star, the female flew by barefoot. Hair black as ink flew behind her like a murder of crows chasing her and long tan legs tore up distance.

Blue jumped when the engine roared into life and the car lurched forward. "Don't run her over, you old lunatic!" Blue apologized as soon as he yelled that but started to sneeze before he could really get the words out. "I will remember that insult, Blue. I don't intend to run the girl down, only keep up with her. Are you aware of how much snot you've rubbed into my coat? You will have to pay for that to be cleaned. Or perhaps I should make you clean it yourself? Hmm. Oh, here comes my friend, about time." The female had become disoriented by the bright lights suddenly in her face and darted into the alleyway, followed by a middle aged man.

With another small sigh, the Madame checked her chunky gold watch and clucked. "Won't be long. He probably sedated her one way or another in the bar. This was just the last of the adrenaline in her system. Unlike you, this young lady wasn't having allergy problems and probably caught on a little faster. Not every child looks forward to school. You all have been playing hooky for quite some time. Understandable, considering everything. But it's high time you all got to school. Ah, here he comes, bringing another eager beaver ready for handcuffs and the school life!" 

The shadow loomed forth then the door next to Blue tore open and summer air simmered in. "Move over, please." Before Blue could mention he was wrapped in fur and handcuffed while having a sneezing fit, a body landed on him. "If you've killed my student, I'm making YOU go back and get me a new one, Gary." Blue felt indignant but more importantly, he felt smothered. He felt fleshy talons dig into his shoulders through the fur and yanked him backwards away from the limp girl. He twisted in horror away from the old woman's hands and they pinched before releasing him. "Don't be so dramatic, boy. If I'd wanted to molest you, there would be no stopping me but I don't like audiences. So calm yourself, please."

With a chuckle and a wink that Blue found utterly loathsome, the man revealed himself in the dim backseat light. "Ah, Blue. My name is Professor Gary Harrington. This is your new classmate, Jax. Sorry to literally drop in on you. Yikes, I've never actually seen anyone shudder from my jokes before." With a snicker, Madame Durante drew the man's eyes to her. "Oh please, I have seen a person shoot themselves to get away from your jokes. They are considered a form of torture among our set, young man. Don't pester that child, he's going to sneeze to death if we don't find him a store that sells allergy medicine. Get into the front seat, will you? Hurry up."

Blue found himself sneezing while the sleeping girl rolled and used his groin as a pillow. Snot and a hard on grew and he found himself nearly in tears as he listened to the elderly woman trade insults with the man as he settled in the front passenger seat. "Now, Gary. Explain what I'm seeing because I have trouble understanding. My eyes. They are as poor as your taste in fashion. Tell me if you were trying to envision Cary Grant having a fight with Gary Cooper while Charlie Chaplin tried to dress them in one of his skits?"

Sniffing, the small pencil mustache twitched over pale lips that smirked. Ice blue eyes twinkled under carefully brushed brows and overly oiled back brown hair. "I was playing a part, madame. It was part of the costume which I shall change once we reach a friendlier shore. And what of your...look? Are you auditioning for one of those lawyer ads? As the victim of years of smoking Benson and Hedges, this happened to me. My settlement money at least can pay for my turbans, call this number and see what a settlement can do for you." 

The girl shifted again, her handcuffs dug hard into Blue's left thigh which was perfect. Because her face was now snuggled between the fur and his raging boner. Blue stared hard at the cold moon from the window as the car raced towards strange roads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hand In My Pocket by Alanis Morissette  
Crash by Shebang  



	4. No Catch And Release

The casino lights pulsed and the harsh wind blew hot sand into the face of a handsome well dressed man. His face was etched straight from heaven, lips carved by the fantasies of a thousand single lonely girls. Long blonde hair that was loosely gathered in a careless but stylish bun that allowed thick strands to fall straight down his back to his waist. Lustrous eyelashes showcased violet eyes and his ears glinted with tiny diamond studs shaped like skulls. Stepping into the club while dusting off his impeccable blue three piece suit, he ignored his friend snickering behind him.

As the women inside the casino began to appreciate the sight of the fantasy man, eyes greedily drinking the tall, muscular yet feminine movements of the fancy Adonis, a blight caused them to turn away. A squat but muscular man with a permanent leer in his face and a promise of violence in his brown gimlet eyes stepped up to walk with the handsome man. If his facial features weren't enough deterrent, the closely shaven egg dome, how he moved like a gorilla ready to challenge for alpha would do it. The outfit of black leather jacket with pointed metal studs, dirty jeans and steel toe cowboy boots with spurs and the spiked metal rings spoke volumes.

"I am glad we aren't here to pick up any ladies. You are the worst fucking wing man ever, you know." The cultured voice was a balm to the soul and anyone in earshot would have swooned. Snorting, the uglier one announced cheerfully in a voice as soothing as a chainsaw, "Are you kidding me? You NEVER get as much tail as you do with me." With a sigh, Devlin batted his eyes at his friend and trilled out softly, "Only because they are running from your caveman rape attitude." Poking a thick finger that was tattooed, hairy and thick with a metal ring, Beserk responded primly. "Just to run into your date rape. And I had to catch whatever couldn't get away quick enough. Or sloppy seconds if I was lucky. You should be thanking me and feeling bad for me, Devlin."

They ignored those around them, moving easily through crowds. Devlin gave only the most absentminded of smiles to the ladies and Beserk's creepy leer was distracted. Their eyes scanned, looking for specific features, ears attuned, listening hard, straining for sounds they've heard in recordings. "How many do you think we can bag on our way to the school? I mean, according to the shit the Tank sent, we are sort of in a direct line to a few more. These are all kids, untrained, shouldn't be that hard right?" Shrugging, Devlin responded as he ordered a drink at the busy plush bar. "Depends. Some of the kids are flagged but the creepster twins will go for them. I mean, it's not like they even hid all that well. And if they all truly knew their powers and how to use them, well, we wouldn't be able to collect them at all."

The drinks were excellent, both of them were tempted to spend a little time betting. "I say blackjack, what do you think? Maybe just a little bit, yeah?" They went to the most popular table and ended up staying to watch each other lose small amounts of money. A few more of those delicious drinks, some appetizers and they found themselves at the table when the blackjack dealer finished his shift. They decided to get a bit of supper and followed the blackjack dealer into the smaller club that featured overpriced but cheaper versions of the upscale food. Dim, candles at every small black plastic table, a bar full of softly chattering men. A small stage with a little spotlight was offering a lovely jazz singer that sang with just enough smoke to her voice to be worth hearing at least once.

"Look at the way our blackjack dealer is admiring the jazz singer. He could look at her in lust or love, they've been on the run together for quite some time. Instead its just encouragement. And you saw how he acted, polite, graceful but timidly charming. Also, I do believe I have a little drool on my sleeve from him. They are besties, by the looks of things. How utterly adorable. A gay boy and a singing girl on the run with talents they don't understand, just teenagers. They could have ended up in such a terrible way. Posing as a blackjack dealer and a lounge singer as far west as they could go. Adorable but clever of them. Let's not misjudge them. This is not a catch and release, Beserk, it's not a hunt to the death either." The slender sixteen year old boy had curly dark blonde hair and large orbs the color of a misty sky. He looked deceptively fragile and innocent in a way that irritated both of them. "I hope its an act and the kids aren't really clueless about what they are. Who wants to hold their hand through all their baby steps? Not me, man."

Grunting, Beserk slouched and grumbled, "I never get to do anything fun. Catch and drag to school to teach isn't all that fun. Why are we doing this again? It's boring. Gonna be bored." Eyes flashed fast, the anger turned into violet rage as Devlin turned and nearly stood on his friend. His voice was the hiss of a cold serpent coiling tightly around him with invisible strangling intent. "Asshole, why are we doing this? Did you fucking actually ask that stupid question? We are Family, we don't leave because we are BORED. We never get to truly use our potential and this is a way to do that. We teach these kids, we learn from each other. Blah, blah, oh, yeah and we owe a favor to the most powerful person we know." Shoving past the elegant friend, Beserk stomped to pay the bill as the singer ended her set and met with the blackjack dealer at his table.

When the two tired casino workers left in their used jeep, still in work clothing, they were followed. Beserk and Devlin continued their natural bickering and jesting the entire time. "We could just get them at their apartment. Why bother following them everywhere else? BOOOORRIINNG!" Devlin turned up the radio and smiled as he continued to drive after the jeep. Beserk tried to wrestle him for the driver's seat while they waited in a tired grocery store parking lot. After the two came back with a few bags of groceries, they went to a wheat colored square of cement with blank small windows that made a square around an over chlorinated pool. Devlin followed them on foot at a discreet distance and Beserk has already melded away somewhere. Devlin was pleasantly surprised when the two kids suddenly turned, shooting right through their bags of groceries.

Throwing himself aside fast, he heard Beserk laughing nearby. Celery, avocado, granola and brown paper seemed to explode again then there was a grunt and thud. That's when Devlin saw the girl go past him and he gave in to the instinct to chase. He hoped he didn't ruin his nice suit or Raven's pretty long slinky gold dress, it was clearly a well cared for costume. The girl's hair was feathered like her namesake but her hair was reddish black. Amber eyes had only briefly landed on them in the crowd at the club, now they were full of rage and fear. Devlin was excellent at evasion and gave her the time during the chase, to run out of bullets. To fumble weapons, to get out all her adrenaline, energy and breath. He would simply run her down. West gave a screech from the tender care of Beserk, this caused the girl to falter and it was all Devlin needed.

Devlin was glad he wore his bun today in spite of Beserk teasing him over it. Gave him a good place to leave his blades and since this girl just pulled one out of nowhere, it seemed appropriate to put one in his hand. The golden and emerald thin handled blade was tossed between his hands as the girl panted ahead, holding onto her last resource. "Young lady? There is really no need for all this drama. We aren't here to abuse or ruin you, dear! Just because the part of the Family you were in fell, the whole syndicate did not. We are here to bring you back into the fold, Raven. It's time to go to school with other Family children that were misplaced and now found. Stop running, it's useless, dear." The girl did stop running and brandished her blade. "Why would you shoot or stab a student then? My brother!" Devlin gave the girl a winning smile and spoke calmly, softly.

"Raven, my friend did not kill your brother. West is alive just knocked out from a hit on the head. It was the easiest way to transport him. I am not lying to you, dear. We are going to be your new teachers. There will be others too. At a new school built for special children, like you. Like me and Berserk. You do not want to find out the full extents of my talents here and now, I assure you. It wouldn't be in the carefully controlled atmosphere of a classroom. You may keep your weapons if you want, but I need you to come with us, please. Look, Beserk has already carried West to the car."

Sighing with relief and triumph at not having to dirty his outfit, Devlin carefully guided Raven into the car. "So fucking stupid, but I can't leave him behind, dammit." Chuckling at the angry little jazz singer's mutterings, Beserk gave her head a condescending pat. When the girl tried to pull away, the gentle mocking touch became painful, threading a fist through her lovely crimson black locks, firmly, tightly held now, yanking her face up towards him. A smile blessed her from above and Devlin spoke in a very understanding soft tone but it was full of sharp warning, like the pain of her hair being ripped out. "That just earned you detention!" The girl screeched in outrage when he tossed her into the trunk of the car. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opportunities by Pet Shop Boys


	5. Guest Tea

The social worker stepped forward with a dainty yet forceful clicking of her no nonsense black heel shoes upon the marbled foyer. Her flat brown eyes scanned every grand feature of the home with the coldness and indifference of a computer. With a flick of a manicured flat coral nail against black cats eye glasses, a twitch of carefully painted thin maroon lips, thick eyebrows raised expectantly. It looked like two angry caterpillars rearing for battle. The mole on the well formed chin seemed to quiver a bit then settle along with the massive brows.

Hair pulled so tightly into a bun, it looked as if the woman was being tortured, a plain brown lump upon her head. Her face was so pinched as if she were eating something sour, it was hard to tell if she was boring, pretty or ugly. The grey skirt, blouse and jacket combination was so boring and common that eyes could fall away before truly seeing it. A predictable set of gold ball earrings with a plain gold chain with cross completed the unimpressive but official look.

A black imitation leather briefcase and matching cellphone carried as if they were weapons. The woman was in a home that she could never afford, in a small town that her pay grade couldn't get her a studio apartment in and was unfazed. Her voice was flat, authoritarian and cut through any thoughts of bribing or refusing her entrance.

"Hello, children. Kat and Kyle, yes? Excellent. My name is Ms. Smith and I am from social services. As I am sure you were told before, we are obligated to do at least one surprise visit per year. Since you two have been placed a few times now, it's been hard to keep track on those visits. I have finally received your file on my desk and just was lucky enough to find you. Isn't that wonderful? We care, children. So, I see both of you, where are your foster parents?"

The brother and sister smiled with bright confidence. With a cheerful, cultured voice the girl invited the social worker into a plush living room clearly only used for special occasions. A graceful flip of a thick ponytail caused a momentary shower of the colors of fall. Streaks of deep brown mixed into burnt orange then burst into red fire tipped with blonde. Emerald eyes were only magnified by the graceful but light make up on the pretty face.

White straight teeth, slightly rounded cheeks the last of the teenager body fat only adding to her athletic curves contained in a fashionable but moderate dress. This was the socialite in training, an alpha mean girl, Honor Roll, head cheerleader and had an eye towards being valedictorian in another two years. There is nothing that would allow one to think the girl was a foster, not born to a rich, elite family.

"Please have a seat and share our afternoon tea time. Usually we get home from the Academy a few hours before our foster parents do. We always have tea and cake before starting our homework. When my brother goes to get our cake, he will call our parents. I'm sure by the time we all finish our refreshments, they will be on their way home. How silly of me, would you like a tour of the house while Kyle gets the tea and cake, Ms. Smith?"

The click of the business heels became enveloped by soft imported carpets along hallways, bedrooms, dining room, dens, the click returned when they walked through the immaculate white and silver metallic kitchen with gray marble tiles. The same tiles were in the four bathrooms, back hallways, pantry and laundry room. They toured all of it, Kat leading the nearly silent woman who seemed to silently take inventory of every single thing with rather bored but penetrating eyes.

Only the thick oak doors to the foster father's study and the master bedroom remained shut against her. Returning to the plush ivory and gold overstuffed furniture of the guest living room, Kyle had brought their refreshments. A priceless antique porcelain tea set, exquisitely brewed English tea and a small lemon cake with stiffly whipped peaks of vanilla frosting. Kyle had similar body structure and mannerisms of his twin.

But his eyes were an intense sapphire explosion, handsome features that seemed to hide a shifting shadow that wasn't definable. Thick dark blond hair kept to a careful maintained shag to look as if it could grow rebellious and over the collar any second. Class president, a valued member of several school sports teams including swimming, soccer and track. The consummate rich boy that is as mean as his perfect sister. His smile and eyes might be as polite and cheerful as Kat's but a fuck you was just projecting from that nice wholesome face.

"I've called our foster parents and they are on the way back. Please, eat and drink with us while we wait. Martha, she's a great foster mother and runs a bakery downtown, or did. Decided to stay home with us but she does take time to volunteer at a nursing home. She's a great cook but most of the time the maids make our meals. Try the cake, it's the best recipe out of Martha's book and Kat worked really hard to make it just right. It's good, right?"

With a tight pursed set of lips, Ms. Smith gave a small taste to the tea and cake. Both were delicious and she begrudgingly had more. Both children smiled at her and began to sip, eat. A professional smile and a rather amused tone colored the woman's words as she spoke.

"Yes, Martha and David. They took you in two years ago. Both were not exactly running about the popular scene for their class and age but they were noticed here and there. In the months following your arrival, they showed up to less and less events. Martha quit her work, her charities and David quit golf, important meetings done over the phone because he was often ill. Early retirement seems to have suited them. They still send faxes, texts and their signatures appear where needed, they pay their bills on time and no one questions."

This made the twins share a quick concerned glance but before they could react to the instinct overcoming them, the drugged snack did it's work. With a sigh, the woman stood up over the writhing twins on the floor, she righted the chairs. 

"I won't ask where their bodies are but I imagine somewhere clever. You are both very smart and I bet you both think you've got it made here. You don't. It took me less than two days to find you. Took me only a few hours to find all of your records, all traces of you from the Wall community to this plush little palace you have. And for all the cleverness, both of you missed me switching my cup with Kyle's and my cake with Kat's. You are both lucky that I don't just let you die or at least wait until you've shit down your legs for that nasty trick. No, I am on a tight schedule. So it's a quick antidote and then we are off to a school and home more suited for teenagers like yourselves. Where did I leave that antidote, oh, here it is. Oh my, it looks like Kyle may have to change his pants, after all."

Once the teenagers were slumped in the backseat of her car, both pale and still writhing, gagging into a bag, the Ms. Smith changed. Removing contacts to reveal eyes the color of a winter pond, the wig was tossed into the briefcase, allowing the woman's short golden hair to spike like a strange crown around the elegant neck and head.

"My real name is Ms. Lillith Chase. Or at least that's the name you will come to know. I will be one of your teachers at the school. I have to tell you, I am impressed. You managed to have a foster family in the slums and they died of a tragic fire. Next came a suburban dream and an elderly couple that died of natural causes together. This was your last stop and no one has ever suspected you of these missing foster parents or the deaths of others? Impressive. I'm still far better and until you can trick me, you need schooling." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Killer Queen by Queen


End file.
